Smoke and Mirrors
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Osana Najimi is Taro Yamada's childhood friend, everyone knows that. But as the two were trapped with a yandere named Ayano Aishi, the truth were revealed. The hurtful truth about Taro's forgotten memories were revealed by Ayano. Under the dim light of the room, everything unraveled... [Cover art found on Pinterest]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, Yandere Simulator fans! I'm Sakumira and I'm here to introduce my new story!**

 **I saw LittleJayneyCake's original song called "Smoke and Mirrors" and I fell in love with it. The song fits a yandere very well, so I immediately thought of an idea for a Yan Sim story… and here it is. I was planning this to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind.**

 **The characters in this story are at the different age, but you'll know exactly how old they are later.**

 **Full credit of the song and its lyrics belongs to LittleJayneyCake.**

 **And now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was a silent night. The midnight sky was a dark shade of blue and stars could be seen twinkling at it. Flowing gently across them were the fluffy thin clouds. No one was on the streets and tree rustled along with the wind. It was indeed a beautiful peaceful night.

Inside the room was dark as well and only the golden dim light was the thing that shone through. Under the only light bulb of the room was a young woman with orange hair that is tied into two long pigtails by two ribbons that are pink with white polka-dots. Her eyes are the same shade of orange and they showed pure fear along with her pale skin. Her hands trembled as she held her phone at her ears, waiting impatiently for a respond.

" _Hello, this is the Yamada."_ The male voice from the other side finally spoke up. _"Who is this?"_

"T- Taro, is that you?!" She said.

" _Osana?"_ He replied surprisingly. _"Why are you calling me at this time? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping right now? It's way past 11."_

"Taro, I need you to save me. Quickly!" She panicked.

" _Huh…?"_

"I… I was kidnapped here by… by _her!_ She locked me in here! I'm so scared right now! Please come and save me quickly! Please!"

" _O… Osana, calm down…! What are you talking about? Who is 'her'?"_ He asked confusedly.

"There's no time to explain! Come over fast!"

" _But I'm still at-"_

"Please!" She begged and panicked even more. "She's coming back in a few seconds! I could hear her footsteps!"

" _O- okay! Where are you?"_

"You re- remember the abandoned building near the r- river? I'm there, o- on the third floor, in the second room to the right of the hall- AHHH!"

He could no longer hear her voice after that loud scream of hers. _"O- Osana? Osana?! Are you still there? Please answ-"_

His voice was cut off when her phone was threw to the wall hard, damaging it. It fell down the floor harshly. Cracks could be seen all over on the screen and at where it hit the hard wall. A heel stepped onto it with great force and completely broke it.

After that, the black-haired woman, who was the owner of the heel, stepped away from it and to the poor orange-haired woman lying on the floor weakly. On her hand was a metal bar which was the thing she used to hit her victim on the head. She hit the other woman so forcefully that it was enough to make her nearly went unconscious.

The woman with orange hair looked up at the other fearfully. The lack of light made it real hard to see the black-haired woman's face clearly, but she could still feel the blank yet angry staring down at her, which sent shiver down her spine greatly.

"You little _bitch!_ " The mysterious woman growled angrily. "I should have noticed your stupid phone and thrown it away!"

The kidnapper then slowly kneeled down a little while continuing talking with her low and murderous voice. "I'll make you pay for calling _him._ And don't think that I'll kill you immediately. I will make sure that you suffered really well before that. _Hehe…"_

The orange-headed shivered upon hearing the other's deep chuckle. But before she could say or do anything, her eyes widened when she saw her kidnapper raising her metal bar high above her head. She quickly caught up of what she was doing.

"Now, sleep well, _Osana…"_

"W- what are you doing?! Get away from me! No! NO!"

Her vision the went completely black after the other woman hit her hard on the head again with her weapon, sending her into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long. I was busy with school works and exams.**

 **And GODDAMN! 4 favorites, 8 followers and 4 reviews after a _single_ chapter?! Wow, I didn't expect this to happen, so thank you so much, guys! This gives me even more courage to write. **

**Now, enough talking. Let's start right away!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Trapped**

"Osana!"

A black-haired man with black eyes rushed into a room in an abandoned building. As soon as he slammed the door open, an unpleasant scene locked into his eyes.

The room was pitch-black with only a dim light bulb as the only source of light. Dust and small broken pieces of the building are all over the room. But the detail that made him hurt the most was the woman. The orange-haired woman's hands and legs were tied to a column by strong ropes in the middle of the room. Her eyes were tightly shut and her face was down to the ground, as she was in unconsciousness. She was wearing her usual outfit, which was a pink T-shirt with white sleeves and white polka dots, blue jeans and pink shoes.

Seeing her like this made him feel very hurt and want to find the person who did this to her so badly. But his mind reminded him that he needed to get her out of here first.

"Don't worry Osana! I'm getting you out of this building right away! You'll be safe!"

Just right after he finished, a metal bar hit him hard on his head, making everything in his view go black.

* * *

"Urg… my head."

He groaned as his eyes slowly opened. His body was aching and his head was pounding like crazy. He raised one hand up to rub it, but was unable to due to something holding his hand back. He tried a few times but failed. When he looked down at his hands, he realized that they were tied tightly to the chair by the same type of ropes. Panicking, he looked down at his legs and saw that they were like his hands, tied up to the chair. He tried to break free, but failed as well.

"You finally came, _Taro Yamada._ "

A female voice spoke up out of nowhere. Although it sounded mysterious and scary, it seemed familiar to him, and he hoped that person wasn't the one he was thinking about.

His fear became true.

Stepping out of the dark shadow was another woman. She has black eyes and matching black hair that is tied into a high and long ponytail. She wore a simple short-sleeves white shirt with golden trim and unbuttoned collar, black jeans and black shiny shoes. On her hand was a knife, which she held dangerously as she approached Taro.

"A… Ayano…! It's… it's really you!"

"Hello again, _roommate._ " She whispered.

"Ayano! You… you… Why are you doing this?! Let us go!"

"Shhh…" She put her other hand on his lips, silencing him. "Quiet… Quiet…"

"Ayano… why are you doing this…? Why…?" He quietly asked.

"I never meant to call you out." Ayano said. "I've always seen behind your smoke and mirrors. I've been watching you and _her_ spending happy time together. Everything, I know everything about you and her."

"J… Just why?! Answer me!" He yelled angrily. "Don't you try to change subject! Answer me!"

"Oh, sweetheart, please don't yell at me."

"I don't care! Just answer me and let us go!"

"Can't you see it, Taro?" She asked as she leaned down so that her eyes were the same level as his. "It really isn't hard to see…"

"See what…?" He asked as his anger seemed to die down at her seriousness and her rather hurtful expression.

"… the truth that's rotting underneath."

Ayano then moved her head away from him and turned her gaze to Osana, who was still in unconsciousness. She slowly walked toward her and stopped midway, standing between the two. She went silent for a while before speaking up again.

"You're blaming me for doing this, right? Why can't you see that it's your fault instead?"

"W… what do you mean?"

She gripped her shirt with her other hand and turned around to face him once again. "It's your fault! Your fault! Why weren't you honest from the start?"

"I…I… What did I do wrong…?"

"You know…" Ignoring him, she continued. "I've always thought that she must have liked you."

"She… she really have, Ayano, and she still does until now-" He was cut off when a smirk formed on her lips, which sent shiver down his spine.

"She's just a temptress, don't you know? She'll say she loves you, even though, she only wants to steal your soul."

"What are you talking about? Stop these nonsense, Ayano Aishi! Osana is not like that! She loves me, and I love her as well!" He shouted in both fear and anger.

Ignoring his words once again, she approached him while keeping the smirk on her face. Once she was in front of him again, she lowered her head down a little before placing a hand under his chin. She looked him straight and deep into his eyes, preventing him from resisting.

"I'll save you."

* * *

 **I think that I did a little crappy in this chapter. I dunno, what do you think? Tell me in your review and I'll see you again pretty soon.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! I was busy with my entrance exam into high school. But now that I'm here, let's get started.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

 **Extra: I was supposed to update a day ago, but I got into a game called "Mystic Messenger" and spent all of my time watching all the endings it has except the one I got on YouTube. Please forgive me… ;w;**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Memories**

"I'll save you."

Ayano said with a smile on her face as she held Taro's chin with her hand. Her fingers gently traced the curves of his face, which sent shiver down his spine.

"I'll save you from that temptress, Taro. And after that, we can enjoy our dream life we planned out from that time far long ago…"

"Huh…?" He said confusedly. "What are you talking about again….?"

"Oh… I forgot…" She straightened up her body. "I forgot that you have forgotten that sweet time."

Looking straight and deeply into his black eyes, she started sadly.

"You said you'd always be my friend."

* * *

" _Leave her alone!"_

 _A little 8-year-old boy with short black hair and black eyes said strongly at a brown-haired boy and the other blond-haired one standing in front of him. Behind him was a little girl with short black ponytail with black eyes and she was looking at the other two boys fearfully. Tears could be seen in the corners of her eyes._

" _What do yow know? Get out of our way!" The brown-haired boy said._

" _No! You've bullied her enough! Go away!" The black-haired boy still had his strong tone._

" _I said GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" The brown-haired one yelled as he stepped forward and gripped the black-haired boy's T-shirt._

" _TARO!" The girl shouted. "No! Please! Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!"_

" _Hmm…" The blond boy stared at her for a while and said the brown-head one. "Hey, you know what? Just let them be for now. I don't really want to deal with them now."_

" _But… alright." The boy with brown hair sighed and let go of Taro, the black-haired boy, making him fall down to the ground. "I'll let you go for now. But don't think that we'll never come back!"_

 _With that said, the two boys left. The girl quickly knelt down to Taro with a worried look on her face. Zhe touched his face. "Oh my god, Taro! What were you thinking? You could have been beaten up!"_

" _Ayano…" He said while getting up with her help. "I can't stand looking at them bully you."_

" _But… you could have gotten hurt… just because of me…"_

" _Don't mind that, Ayano." He smiled at her. "Because I will always be your friend, I will do anything to protect you and make you happy."_

 _His gentle smile seemed to comfort her. She wiped off her tears and smiled back._

" _Thank you, Taro."_

* * *

"That we'd get married when we both got older."

* * *

" _Surprise!"_

 _The 10-year-old Taro said as he put a white sheet of cloth on top of Ayano's head from behind. Ayano yelped as she was surprised. She then turned around and pouted at him._

" _Taro! What was that for?!"_

" _I want you to be my bride!"_

 _Her pouty face was immediately replaced by a surprise look. "W… what?"_

" _I want you to be my bride when we grow up!" He still had that happy smile of his on his face while she still remained surprised._

" _Taro… that's very sweet of you to say that but-"_

 _He quickly cut her off. "No! I mean it, Ayano! I want to get married with you in the future!"_

" _But… what made you say this so sudden?"_

" _My mother just showed me her wedding photos with my father. She said that if I have a person called 'life mate', who you love with all of your heart, then you will be in a thing called 'marriage' with them! You're the person I love the most other than my parents, so I want to be a marriage with you!"_

" _Taro…"_

" _And about this white cloth…" He touched the purely white cloth and trailed his fingers down her soft hair. "In a wedding, the bride puts a white long piece of cloth to enhance her beauty in her happy day. Just by looking at you with this white cloth makes me want to see you in a beautiful wedding dress."_

" _Taro… I…" Blushing, she stuttered as she gently held his hand. She then smiled at him happily._

" _Ayano… in the future , I believe that we will get married when we get older."_

* * *

"I don't know if you said that because your mind was still innocent or because you truly meant that." Ayano said while maintaining eyes contact with him. "But I'm sure about one thing… It's that… I've never heard those words before, you made me long for something more. I kept waiting for that day, our wedding day… But then…"

* * *

" _Taro… Taro…"_

 _Ayano sobbed into the bedsheet as she knelt beside an unconscious Taro. Taro was in the car with his father, but suddenly drunk driver drove his car right into theirs and they got involved into a car accident. The father and the son were now in the hospital. His father had woken up now and was quite okay, although his head and his body were still aching. But the son, Taro, had not yet woken up. Both his mother and his childhood friend Ayano were very worried for him._

" _Taro… Please don't leave me…" Ayano said as her tears stained the blanket._

 _Suddenly, she and his mother heard a groan. They both looked at him and saw that his eyes were fluttering opened. "Urg… My head…"_

" _Taro!" His mother shouted happily as she hugged her son tightly. "Thanks God. You're finally awake!"_

" _Mom…?" He asked. "Wh… where am I? This isn't our house, is it?"_

" _You're in a hospital, my Taro." She replied. "You was in a car accident along with your father. But don't worry about him, he's fine now."_

" _Taro! I'm so glad that you finally woke up! I thought you were going to pass out forever!"_

 _Hearing her voice, he looked over her. She was expecting a hug with him, but he just stared at her instead. He kept staring until he finally spoke up._

" _Who are you?"_

" _What kind of question is that? I'm Ayano Aishi, your friend!"_

" _Ayano… Aishi…?" He had a very confused tone._

" _Taro! Can't you recognize me?! I'm your friend, your neighbor!"_

" _Wh… I… I don't know you! Mom! Help me! I don't know this girl but she keeps claiming to be my friend!" He hugged his mother more tightly as she and Ayani held a confused face._

" _Missus Yamada…" The doctor said as he opened the door and stepped in the room. "Apparently, your son's physical condition is quite fine. He has some scratches, but they will be okay if they are treated carefully. But the hit was too hard so…"_

" _So what, doctor?!" Ayano urged. "Please tell me!"_

"… _he has lost a large part of his memories."_

" _W… what?" Said Ayano._

" _He still can remember his very closed one like his family. But about the others like his friends… I'm afraid he had forgotten about them."_

* * *

 _After about a month in the hospital, Taro could finally go home. But at his old place, he couldn't remember any of his friends or others, including Ayano, which made her extremely sad. About four months later, Taro's family had to move away from Hokkaido, where they were living, to Tokyo because of his father's work._

" _Goodbye, missus Aishi…" Missus Yamada said as missus Aishi and Ayano came to say goodbye to the family. "I hope you will be fine here."_

" _Thank you. I hope you will go well at the new place too."_

" _Thanks. Oh, and Ayano…" Missus Yamada knelt down to the little girl. " I'm very sorry about Taro…"_

" _It's okay… I understand." Ayano answered with a sad tone._

" _I hope that you will be able to move on with him and do well here."_

" _Thank you, missus Yamda."_

 _After that, the car and the truck went away to the distant as Ayano and her mother waved goodbye to the family._

* * *

 _Years passed by, Ayano now was a new college student. Although she still missed her childhood friend, the marriage promise that they made together, she still had to move on. She kept studying, and studying… She worked so hard so that she would get into a good university and also forget about him completely, the two things which she had both successfully achieved._

 _Today was the day she went to the apartment to check the room she rented and meet her roommate. As she reached the room, she knocked on the door and a voice from inside answered her._

" _Coming!"_

 _Her heart raced. This voice… Why did it sound so familiar with her?_

 _The door opened and she couldn't be more surprised. Standing in front of her was a tall man with short black hair and a pair of sparkling black eyes. She couldn't believe it anymore. It was Taro Yamada, her childhood friend who was also the person she tried to forget before. Although she had forgot about him now, but seeing him here suddenly brought memories back to her mind... beside the part when he had an accident._

 _Seeing her there, he smiled. "Hello. I'm your roommate, Taro Yamada. What's your name?"_

 _That was when the cruel reality struck her mind._

* * *

"That was when I realized I failed to forget about you. I tried to, but I couldn't anymore like I used to. So I tried to enjoy the time when we lived together at college. I then hoped that we would get together, not like we promised before, but like two roommates getting together. But then..."

Ayano paused to look at Osana, who was tied into a column. Her look seemed to be different from the one when she looked at Taro.

"... she tried to steal your love."

* * *

 _It was noon. Taro and Ayano were having lunch in the canteen of the university. They still had classes in the afternoon, so they decided to eat there instead of going back to their apartment._

 _"So... how was classes today?" Asked Ayano._

 _"Well, nothing's special actually." Taro answered while still munching on the sandwich. "How was yours?"_

" _Today, my Math teacher-"_

" _TARO!_ "

 _Ayano was cut off by a very high pitched yell of a girl from behind. They both turned around to see a girl with orange long twin-tails that had yellow shade at the tips, reached her knees and were tied back by two pink ribbons with white polka-dots. She looked very angry and was running toward them._

 _"Oh, hi Osa-"_

 _She cut him off like she did with Ayano. "Taro! Finally, I found you!"_

 _"Huh? Why are looking for me?"_

 _"You don't remember?! You promised to have lunch with me, yet now you're having lunch with this girl!"_

 _"Oh, really? I'm sorry, I forgot. Hey, why don't I intr-"_

 _"You baka! You'll have to make it up to me! Now GET UP AND GO WITH ME!"_

 _Not waiting for him to finish or say anything else, she dragged him away far from Ayano._

* * *

 _"Hey, Taro."_

 _"Yes?" Taro looked over Ayano, taking his eyes away from the books he was reading. The light of the room shone through the room along with the moon outside the dark sky._

 _"Um... Who was that girl at lunchtime?"_

 _"Oh, that orange-haired girl? Well, she's Osana Najimi, my girlfriend and also my childhood friend."_

 _The words "girlfriend" and "childhood friend" seemed to pierce through her heart, breaking them into pieces. "Gi... girlfriend...? C... childhood friend...?" She stuttered._

 _"Yeah. When I first moved from my old place in Hokkaido to my new place in Tokyo, she was the first friend I made. I was very shy then, so once she became my friend, we got close very quickly. I spent my childhood with her from kindergarten until high school! She confessed to me in high school, which I accepted. I didn't regret that. I think we have a very strong bound between us. And don't mind her if she was rude to you at lunchtime. She's sometimes like that but sometimes she's really nice."_

 _"Oh... I see."_

 _Taro kept on telling Ayano about his memories with Osana without knowing that Ayano had so many feelings inside her._

 _She was sad because not only he forgot his memories of her, but also someone replaced her as his childhood friend. She was hopeless because despite all of her effort, she couldn't have him. She was angry because someone dared to steal his heart, taking away her only chance to fulfill her wish of being together with him!_

 _She wanted to keep him away from any girls that approach him and make him hers. Forever._

 _She wanted to kill any girls that came near him or preventing her from being with him._

 _And that included Osana Najimi._

* * *

 **Plot twist: Ayano is Taro's actual childhood friend.**

 **DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!**

 **But anyway, thank you so much for reading this chapter (this took me more than 4 hours. WTF?) I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and I'll see you again soon. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The trap**

After finishing telling Taro her story, Ayano turned her gaze away from Osana to looked at Taro. She just sighed quietly.

"Believe it or not, it's your choice." She said after a long pause. "I don't expect you to remember anyway."

His facial expression was unreadable as he kept staring at her.

"What's with that look?" She started to come closer to him until her face was inches away from his. "Do you really think I'm out of line tonight?"

"Is… is that what really happen?" His voice was so quiet that it was like he was whispering. "Were you serious?"

"I told you, I don't expect you to believe it so… it depends on you."

"Urg…"

A very quiet groan was heard after Ayano just finished. It came from the other woman in the room. He immediately noticed it.

"O… Osana?"

Hearing Osana's name being said by him, Ayano got annoyed a little but decided to ignore it. "Hmm… she's awake?"

"Ah…" Osana groaned again and fluttered her eyes open. "W.. where am I?" She looked up from the ground once she was fully conscious and saw Taro. "T- Taro?!"

"Osana!" He exclaimed and leaned his body forward. "Osana! You're finally awake!"

"Stop calling her name!" Ayano exclaimed angrily as she reached her limit. Without any warning, she walked up to the other woman to stand next to her. She then took out her knife and placed it right in front of Osana's neck. "You bitch! I should have hit you harder!"

"No! Osana!" He yelled. "P- Please! Don't hurt her!"

"If you play my game…" She turned away from Osana to look at him again, hand still gripping the knife tightly in place. "She may just make it out alive. Now, just sit there still."

Biting his lips, he stayed put in his place, not daring to move an inch. "Ayano… why are you doing this…?"

"Because… I love you. I mean it entirely. I'm not asking much, Taro…" Ayano said, eyes filled with hurt. "Just give me your heart, and put no one else above me… Taro, I only want you to say that you love me for once, is that too much to ask?"

He didn't answer.

"Go on, just say you love me!"

He remained silent. Hands fisting and eyes glued to the ground beneath him, he bit his lips so hard that he thought it was going to bleed. He wanted to cry so badly, but told himself not to right now.

Not hearing his answer, she continued with her hurtful voice unlike the one she had a moment ago. "Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one." It seemed like she was about to cry. "Without you, my life means nothing."

"Huh?" He finally looked up to her. "What are you talking about? What about your family, your friends? I'm sure that you didn't mean it-"

"I _mean_ it, Taro! I mean it _that way_!" She shouted as tears shed at the corners of her eyes. "From the first moment I was born, I can feel no emotion! Yes, literally no emotion _at all!_ When I was a little older, not wanting my parents and others to see my real self, I acted like a normal child. I smiled happily when I got the toy every other children wanted, I asked my parents to take me to the park everyday, I waited Santa to come and opened my presents excitedly at Christmas… I did everything a normal child would do, but only I knew that they were all just my acts. The truth is that I felt nothing at all!"

She sobbed quietly as the room fell into silence. Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she continued. "Only when I was with you, I felt emotions. I could truly feel real happiness you gave me. Only you could make my life be meaningful. So… just say you love me tonight!"

After she said that, her face became dark again and she held the knife closer to Osana's neck. "And if you lie, this poor girl will have to _die."_

He gulped.

A heavy tension filled the room again. Seeing his terrified face, she giggled embarrassedly. "Oh. I'm sorry that I lost my cool."

Seeing her giggle made him feel relief somehow.

"I got a little carried away, probably from the stress. As you can see here, I've been very _busy."_

* * *

" _Where are you going, Taro?" Ayano asked._

 _Taro, who was putting on his coat, answered. "Well, I have a meeting with some friends of mine. We're going to study in the library together." He paused to put on his backpack. "I'll be back soon, probably about 2 hours later, at 4 in the afternoon."_

" _See you then."_

" _Bye!"_

 _Taro said and shut the door behind him. Sighing, Ayano went back to her boring homework. As she dealing with a frustrating problem, the phone rang and she groaned annoyingly. As she was getting up from her chair, she paused when she realized it wasn't her phone's ring tone. She headed to the direction of the ringing phone and found it on Taro's bed. The phone wasn't hers, so she guessed that it was Taro's and he forgot to bring it with him._

 _Picking up the phone, her face darkened when she saw that Osana Najimi was the caller. She tapped on the red button on the screen and hung up. She was about to leave the phone be… until her mind came up with something._

 _She took a piece of paper and wrote Osana's phone number on it._

* * *

"I found her number on your phone, asked her to meet me here alone so we could talk just one on one."

* * *

 _Ayano had a perfect plan, but she never had a chance to take action. When she had it, it was about 2 months before they graduated. Most of the times, Taro was with her or Osana, so she couldn't do anything… until three years later._

 _It was nearly midnight and Osana was sleeping in her bedroom. She planned on waiting for Taro to come back, but he told her not to wait for him because he had some very important work to do so he was going to stay at his office until very late at night. She was woken up by the buzz of her phone on her nightstand._

 _ **Hello.**_

 _She didn't recognize this number._ _ **Who are you?**_

 _ **I'm one of Taro's friends.**_

 _ **Taro's friend?**_

 _ **Yes, and we want to show you something.**_

 _ **At this hour?**_

 _ **Yes, just come to the abandon building river. We, Taro's friends, and Taro will be there waiting for you.**_

 _She felt something wrong at first, but soon forgot about it. It was nearly her birthday, so perhaps they were holding a surprise party for her._

" _But… at this hour at midnight? Are they crazy?" She sighed. "Maybe they want to make it a little different. Taro must have set this up. That idiot…"_

 _Yawning, she got up from her bed. She brushed her hair and tied it into two long pigtails with two pink ribbon that has white polka-dots pattern on them. She put on her usual outfit, which is a pink T-shirt with white short sleeves and white polka-dots and a pair of blue jeans._

 _Putting on her pink shoes, she then opened the door and closed it behind her as she stepped out the quiet street outside._

* * *

 _As she reached her destination, she opened the door into the abandon building. She then messaged the mysterious person before._

 _ **I'm here now. Where are you?**_

 _ **Okay, when you reach the third floor, go to the second room of the hall.**_

 _She did what that person told her and opened the door of the room. Closing the door behind her, she was surprised that there was no one there. She started to get scared and her heart started to beat rapidly._

" _You came sooner than I expected."_

 _Hearing the voice, she started to turn around. But before she could look at that person's face, they covered her mouth with a handkerchief that had chemical smell in it. She tried to squirm free, but then unconsciousness soon took over her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: You're mine now, sweetheart**

After finishing her story, Ayano took a glance at Taro. His expression was unreadable, but she could see that his body was trembling a little. A long silence passed by, causing the atmosphere to get more intense.

"What's with that look?" She asked.

He didn't answer until a few seconds later. "So…" He said while his body continued to tremble. "While I wasn't at the apartment… you copied her phone number. And you still hold this plan of yours until now, when we're all 27?! Just… who _are_ you?"

Ayano didn't answer.

"If those things are true, then I can't believe I lived in the same room with _you!"_

"Do you really think I'm taking this too far?" She asked in a low voice, making him shiver. "What happened, happened, Taro. What is important now is that your little Osana is still here, standing at the cliff of her _death_."

Being reminded of his childhood friend, Taro panicked again. As Ayano's knife was coming closer to Osana's neck inch by inch, he exclaimed. "O- Osana! Please! Don't hurt her! I'm sorry that I said anything harsh! I'll do whatever you told me! Just don't harm her, I beg you!"

"Anything, huh?" Ayano said in that same low voice of hers, making him shiver again. "Honestly, it's nothing big. All you have to do, is swear that you'll be true, and I'll let her go right now~"

He was about to say something before she spoke up again after her short pause.

"Just don't _lie."_

He gulped at her words.

Because he was about to do the exact thing she forbad her.

"So?" She grinned, breaking another long silence. "What will it be? Who do you choose?"

Knowing that he had no other choice, he said rapidly. "You! You- I love you, I love you so much, just please… please let her go, don't hurt her…"

Hearing the word "love" from his own lips, she blushed and held her cheeks with her hands. "Oh my goodness, I'm so happy to hear you said that…!" Not waiting for him to say anything else, she said happily. "Then I guess… Let's get married now, okay? Tonight!"

"W- what?" He said, not expecting the phrase "get married".

Hearing his down tone, her happiness was turned down as well and she looked at him pleadingly. "You weren't lying, were you? You do love me don't you?"

"But…" He stuttered out. "He and I are already…"

He paused before continuing.

"We're… having a family…"

Right after he finished, her eyes twitched dangerously. He was afraid that telling her the truth would make her upset, but then she did something that even he didn't expect.

The knife that was merely inches away from Osana's neck was now dug through her stomach. A painful scream rung in his ears and her head fell down on its own, locking her still open eyes to the ground. Blood started to flow from the corner of her mouth and at where she was stabbed, soaking her flesh through her clothes and dropped onto the dusty ground beneath her.

Pulling out the knife, Ayano looked at Osana's blood that was dripping down from the blade.

"HAHAHAHA!"

A chuckled soon turned into a satisfied laugh.

He wanted to yell, but he couldn't find his own voice anymore, as if it was stuck. All he could do was whispered while locking his eyes at the sight right before him. "No… Osana…"

Holding her victim's right hand, Ayano pulled out a golden ring from one of her fingers and put it through her own finger. Looking at the frozen man, she whispered.

"No, I won't fall for this again. I'll always see behind your smoke and mirrors." She walked to him until she was standing in front of him. "I know you love me deep inside, you're simply caught up in her lie, so I'll cut you free myself."

He kept his gaze on the ground in order to hide away the tears that were whelming his vision.

"I'm not asking much, just give me your heart, and put no one else above me. Please just say you love me."

She continued, taking his silence as a reply.

"Take my hands in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one. Without you, my life means nothing, so just say you love me!"

She held his chin up, forcing him to look at him. She caught him crying quietly. His eyes tightly shut as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He kept sobbing, ignoring her stare.

"Hmm? C'mon, what's the problem? Feel bad for that little temptress?"

He didn't answer and continued letting his tears to escape from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't be sad like that, sweetheart. See this ring on my finger?" She showed him the ring she took from Osana. "I'm your _wife_ now, Taro dearest. We can start a new life happily together "

He shook his head lightly, not looking at her.

Her patient had reached its limit.

"Quit your crying and be a man!"

She snapped, starling him and making him look at her while a few droplets of tears were still stuck at his eyes.

"Surely, she couldn't mean THAT much. Let me give you _my_ love!"

He looked at her, his mind filled with questions.

"Take my soul, my heart and body. Yes, I give it all to you."

He shook his head rapidly.

"And if you still won't accept it, you're gonna REGRET it!"

Breathing heavily, she stayed silent for a while before deciding to calm herself down. Once she had fully let out of her anger, she let out a heavy sigh and looked down at him deeply.

"I hate to play this game, but you're driving me insane. Won't you tell me that you'll stay…?"

Suddenly, her loving expression turned into an expression filled with desire, her lips formed into a smirk.

"Now that she's not in the way!"

 **Happy ending.**

* * *

 **Hi, it's me Sakumira, author of this story. As you can see, we've reached the end and I'm very grateful for your feedback for this story. See you again next time.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
